Fuel injectors having a linearly movable valve needle and a corresponding magnet armature are known. The magnet armature is moved via a magnetic coil that is able to be supplied with current, and a pole body, in this instance. The valve needle is frequently separated from the magnet armature and connected via a spring, so that a two-mass system is created. Because of this, the valve needle has a so-called armature-free path, with respect to the magnet armature. The decoupling of the magnet armature from the valve needle leads to a reduction in the bounce, when the fuel injector is closed.